Satan King (Ultraman Legacy)
Satan King is a magma Kaiju which appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Satan King, along with Mogunetudon, Nezubirdon, and Zeron, was unleashed by Alien Zuno Iqios in an attempt to distract Ultraman Legacy and Spectreman so they could not disable the bombs he had placed around the base of AKDF Japan. The AKDF main team attempted to combat the four monsters, but they proved too strong, Satan King in particular being seemingly immune to thier weapons. after exiting the base with his cybrog comrade, Akira quickly pulled out his Legacy Spark and prepared to transform. Jouju put out his hand. "Overlords of Nebula 71, I request permission to transform into Spectreman." he said. "Wait, you need to ask permission to transform?" Akira asked. "Yes." Jouju answered, an air of confusion in his voice, as if this were an odd question. "Sucks for you man." Akira replied "I can do it just like....this!" With that, Akira held his Legacy Spark up high and transformed into Ultraman Legacy. Jouju was just a bit jealous, but wouldn't admit it to his new ally. Luckily, the Overlords came through and bathed Jouju in rays which transformed him into Spectreman. The two giants stood tall before thier assembled foes, who all turned to face them. "Ready?" Legacy asked. "Ready." Spectreman answered. The two entered fighting stances, their battle cries shooting out into the air as they did. Mognuetudon was the first Kaiju foolish enough to challenge the two, charing forward after letting out a mighty roar, only to be dodged by a simple sidestep from Legacy and Spectreman. Both chopped down on the back of the monster's back, knocking it down. They then grabbed the beast to make sure it didn't collide with the AKDF base, using their strength to hurl it in the direction of their other enemies. Nezubirdon was the next to attempt an attack, taking to the air, however it was quickly slammed back to the ground when Mognuetudon crashed into it, knocking both down. "Two for two!" Legacy exclaimed, pumping his fist. Zeron dug underground while Satan King slammed its fists together and stomped towards the two heroes. Legacy and Spectreman moved back-to-back, looking for the moment when both their standing opponents would strike. Soon, Zeron burst from the ground, attempting to tackle Spectreman. However the cyborg hero used his razor-sharp cutters to slash at the beast, causing it to fall back to the ground and roar out in pain. After a quick blast of energy from his fingertips, Spectreman destroyed Zeron, causing the monster to explode. Satan King punched at Legacy, who managed to dodge the monster's strike. he tried taclking it but Satan King proved a weigthy beast, struggling against him at every turn. Satan King then raised its arms and slammed Legacy to the ground. It then fired its beam at Spectreman, who narrowly dodged the blast. The cyborg then shot his rainbow-colored ray at the beast, though Satan King managed to withstand it. Unexpectedly, Legacy kicked upward at Satan King's face, causing the monster to stumble back before he back-flipped his way over to Spectreman. Legacy and Spectreman then fired their rays, in unison. Though it took some time, it was enough to destroy Satan King. "Take that ya big rock!" Legacy exclaimed at the battle's end. Satan King's remains were later collected for study, however interestingly the AKDF's scientists had trouble differentiating what was once a living organism from simple rock, due to Satan King's unusual molecular compisition. Abilities *'Strength': Satan King is an incredibly strong monster, being able to easily outclass Legacy in a physical contest. *'Armor': Satan King has very thick, armor-like rocky skin which can withstand powerful attacks such as Specterman's. However this armor is not invincible, and a strong enough attack will destroy Satan King. *'Darkness': Through some unknown technique, Satan King can cast the land and skies around it in night like darkness and his head glows red so he can see through the darkness. This ability was not used during his appearance in this series. *'Beam': Satan King can fire a yellow beam from his mouth that can cause explosions. Trivia *Satan King was a monster chosen simply for his name. Upon further investigation, his design and impressive combat abilities adding further reason for his inclusion. *The Spectreman crossover and use of more Spectreman Kaiju in the series was suggested by Kit. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:King Kaiju